An Inuyasha Christmas
by msanogi
Summary: A parody of "Twas the Night Before Christmas" I think that title is wrong but, who cares......Inuyasha gets a visitor, and doesn't get why flying reindeer are so special. He also learns that fixing roofs is hard work....R/R No flames plz!


'.'.'.'.'.An Inuyasha Christmas.'.'.'.'.'  
  
Msanogi: Christmas parodies.....WOOOO HOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHRISTMASCHRISTMASCHRISTMASCHRISTMASCHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Hanukah and Romadon ( I think I spelled it wrong) and Kwanzaa!!!!! And any other winter time holiday!!!!!! WHOOOOO HOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's my Inuyasha master piece...well maybe not master piece but it's pretty darn good..ENJOY!!!!!! ^.~x  
  
Inuyasha: why me?? -.-'''''  
  
'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.myweirdversionofsnow'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'. '.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
  
Twas' the night b4 Christmas and all through the temple,  
  
Our heroes were resting, they seemed very peaceful.  
  
The shikon jewel was hid away with care,  
  
In hopes that no demons would follow them there.  
  
The small group of friends were nestled in their beds,  
  
While ramen noodles and jewel shards danced in their heads.  
  
Kogomei with her hair pinned up, and my hair pinned up too, (she made me)  
  
Had just retired to our rooms for a much-deserved snooze.  
  
When then in the yard I heard the sound of bells,  
  
I grabbed the Tetsaiga and asked, "What the hell?"  
  
I jumped out of the window and flew like a flash,  
  
For all this protecting, I should be getting cash!  
  
I looked out into the yard all covered in snow,  
  
I expected to see a butt ugly foe.  
  
But to my surprise it wasn't as I feared,  
  
I saw a tiny sleigh and some creatures called reindeer.  
  
And a little old man who was lively and quick,  
  
I knew I shouldn't have ate Kogomei's cooking, I must be sick!  
  
But finding myself without even a spell,  
  
The old man proceeded to shout and yell.  
  
"Now, Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen!  
  
On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen!  
  
To the top of the temple! To the top of the wall!  
  
Now Dash away, dash away dash away all!"  
  
To the temple those creatures called reindeer did go,  
  
Unimpressed I grinned and then said, "So?"  
  
In mid-air as I followed them, then the man let out a "Ho!Ho!Ho!"  
  
He looked like this guy I just saw on a TV show.  
  
And then in no time, I heard on the roof,  
  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
  
I went into the house and held the Tetsaiga fast,  
  
This old person against me wouldn't last.  
  
I really didn't trust this guy,  
  
But suddenly he came down out of the sky.  
  
He was all dressed in fur, from his head to his toes,  
  
He looked kinda like super fly, but what do I know?  
  
His eyes how they twinkled, his dimples, how merry!  
  
His cheeks were like roses! His nose like a cherry!  
  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
  
And the beard on his chin was as white as the snow.  
  
The stump of a pipe he held in his teeth,  
  
And the smoke enveloped his head like a wreath.  
  
I smelled the nasty smoke and thought this habit quite queer, (as in weird)  
  
So I interrupted, "Hey! There's no smoking in here!"  
  
He was chubby and fat, like he ate too many donuts,  
  
But when he saw me he smiled, instead of going nuts.  
  
And with a wink of an eye and a nod of his head,  
  
I found that I had nothing to dread.  
  
He didn't say anything, but quickly got to giving spree,  
  
Placing toys and such in the temple, I wonder does he charge hourly?  
  
He laid a finger aside his nose,  
  
And back up through the hole in the roof he rose.  
  
He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
  
And way they all flew, like the down of a thistle.  
  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
  
"Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!"  
  
Kogomei arose with Shippo by her side,  
  
I told them it was nothing and offered Shippo a ride. (so unlike me.)  
  
And so we all went to our separate rooms,  
  
Once again to continue our much deserved snooze.  
  
That morning, however, the temple was filled with glee,  
  
Bunches of presents sat under a tree.  
  
Out of the whole in the roof I did see,  
  
A vision of last night, what happened to me.  
  
But to my dismay was the task that was left,  
  
I ended up patching the roof by myself!!!  
  
But the little man's visit still was great,  
  
On account of the ramen he left, I ate and ate and ate.  
  
So every year we await for the man to come,  
  
We left him some cookies, although I don't think he needs 'em. (big gut ^*_*^)  
  
I left him a note, though, to save myself from the chore,  
  
"Dear Santa Clause, just use THE DOOR!"  
  
',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','I',',','n,',',',u,',',''y,',',',a,',' ,s,','h,','a,',',',',',  
  
Msanogi: YAY!!! That's my parody!!! And all my smokers out there, I didn't mean anything about the smoking thing. It rhymed and I kinda figured there's no smoking in a temple...and the queer thing. IT MEANS WEIRD!!!!! Even the great poet Robert Frost used that in his poems. So ya, don't be offended. And if I spelled tetsaiga wrong. Don't prosecute me!!! I think that's right.oh well..who cares...  
  
Inuyasha: Stupid roof... *nailing sheet rock to roof*  
  
Msanogi: Uhhh...i don't think that's gonna hold.  
  
Inuyasha: WOULD YOU JUST SHUT U-*sheet rock falls off and crushes him*  
  
Msanogi: see??  
  
Inuyasha:.owwwww.... 


End file.
